


Transformers: Oppression - Preface & The History of the Creation and the Destruction

by rayskaskriivaa



Series: Transformers: Oppression [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Hints of romance between certain bots, Multi, No Smut, Original fan story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayskaskriivaa/pseuds/rayskaskriivaa
Summary: The Preface and the history of the fan written original story, Transformers: Oppression.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Transformers: Oppression is a fan written original story inspired by numerous different Transformers series, including for example Unicron Trilogy and the Aligned continuity family. I've taken features and elements from these universes and used them respectfully in this story. 
> 
> I own nothing else but one own character named X-Ray that has a small role in the story. Everything else belongs to Hasbro.

Before I set you off, hopefully, for a whole new fan-written story based on the Transformers, I want to say something first. I wasn't planning on publishing the first chapter this early, as the story is still very unfinished as I'm writing this, but considering what happened a short time ago I felt like I should.

On 20.7.2017 Chester Bennington died.

I'm very saddened about the loss of this amazing singer, and while I'm writing this preface I'm still in a bit of denial. I listened to Linkin Park as a kid and it was amazing to hear them play for Transformers that's always been very dear to me.  
Transformers: Oppression was heavily inspired by Linkin Park's song 'Rebellion' and I named this fanfiction based on the song's lyrics. Thank you, Chester, and thank you Linkin Park for all the years of amazing music.

Your family, friends and fans will miss you dearly and never forget you.

\- Ray Diamond

 

"When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest"

-Linkin Park, Leave Out All the Rest


	2. The History of the Creation and the Destruction

In the beginning of time, there was **Primus, the Creator of Life**. He created planets and filled them with rich life. In the beginning of time there was also **Unicron, the Destroyer and Chaos Bringer**. He followed Primus wherever he went and devoured his planets, destroying everything in his path. Nothing survived his hunger. Primus grew tired of seeing life go to waste, so he made an exception in his work of creation: Primus created **13 warriors** , each with unique powers to fight Unicron and banish him into the deep space. 

After Unicron was banished, Primus created one more planet. Primus gave the planet to the Thirteen warriors to mold as they wish for the generations to come, for their own kin. Setting himself in the very core of the planet to retire from his work of creation, Primus named the warriors as **Primes**. The Thirteen Primes named their planet **Cybertron** and their kin **Transformers** \- sentient, living robotic beings that have the power to change their bodies at will. 

Cybertron flourished with life. Cybertronians lived peacefully for ages, until one of the Primes betrayed his brethren. **Megatronus, the 13th Prime** , had grown tired of their way of life. Megatronus had an army of amazing warriors which he wanted to use to conquer more worlds in the name of Primes. The twelve other Primes saw only chaos in their youngest brother's ambitions, reminding them of Unicron. Since their creator couldn't turn Megatronus down from his sinister ambitions, the Primes had to do it. But they hadn't prepared for what was to come.

Megatronus attacked his older brothers, destroying three of them and wounding many others. He promised he'd overthrow his brothers, take his rightful place as the Supreme Leader of the Transformers and lead them into the domination of the entire universe. His armies grew bigger everyday. Lower cast Cybertronians, such as gladiators of Kaon's pits and worker bots, joined Megatronus' cause in hopes of a better future, and power. 

Megatronus was the youngest and strongest of the Primes, and accompanied by his new followers the Primes had no strength to oppose him. The remaining nine Primes were forced into hiding, leaving the rest of their kin into Megatronus' merciless servos. 

Megatronus wasn't worthy to carry the name of a Prime, nor did he want to. In the future, present and history, he'd be known as **the Fallen**. Those who didn't voluntarily join his ranks were forced or put to slavery. Those who dared to oppose him were damned as demagogues and traitors to their kind. The Fallen gave his men the permission to shoot these damned ones on sight. 

Against the Fallen and his armies rose a rebellion of Cybertronians who still believed in what the Primes built their life on, but after realizing that they were alone, that the Primes had abandoned them, hope started fading and Cybertronians had no other choice than to go into hiding themselves. There was nothing else for them than to wait for the end. Some still believed in Primes and waited patiently for them to return. They never did.

The Fallen and his followers destroyed city after city in search of his Prime brethren. Even though there wasn't a proper rebellion anymore, there were still rebels loyal to the original cause of the Primes.

After the fall of **Nuon City** the Fallen didn't even consider looking for rebels in that area; he was anxious about finding the whereabouts of his Prime brethren and didn't bother himself with puny rebels. Until now no one had been able to stand up against their oppressor and his loyal followers, but there was one very persistent group of rebels hiding in the Nuon City's ruins. The group was a band of soldier rebels that had been believed to have been destroyed in the very first days of the civil war... 

The group of tough soldiers, known as **the Wreckers** , was led by one of the oldest Transformers alive, a very skillful soldier with quite a résumé. He was known by the name of **Kup**. The Fallen had tried to recruit the Wreckers numerous times, but in vain. 

With his team, Kup started gathering quite a remarkable band of brothers around him. In just a matter of weeks what used to be less than 15 rebels grew up to be, roughly said, 30 bots and day-to-day the number just increased. 

Because the rebels were scattered around Cybertron and had no direct contact with other survivor groups Kup and the band came up with **a symbol** , a symbol that represented **peace, hope and justice**. One could find those symbols all around the planet, and unfortunately, even though everyone knew it was just a matter of time, it didn't take long till the Fallen and his followers realized the situation and began hunting the rebels down. 

Kup, leading alongside a stoic, loyal and well-known officer **Prowl** and a powerful warrior **Ironhide** , were hiding in Nuon City's ruins with over 30 other rebels. The Cybertronians may have lost hope in Primes, but not in each other. 

A new rebellion was rising against the terror of the Fallen.


End file.
